Pranking A Widow
by JWolf28
Summary: Clint told Tony that it was impossible to prank Natasha. Tony went out of his way to prove him wrong. Slight Clintasha. COMPLETE
1. Day 1

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers or any of the characters. Please read and review.**

_Tony gasped. "What do you mean 'No one's ever pranked Tasha'?"_

_ Clint sighed. "Nobody pranks Tasha because it's impossible. You just can't prank her."_

_ "I doubt that. Everyone can be pranked."_

_ "Not Tasha. Trust me, I've tried."_

_ "Well, I haven't tried and I am the master prankster."_

_ Clint shook his head and walked away. "It's your funeral."_

* * *

Day 1

Tony got up early that morning and snuck into the floor that the Black Widow was staying on. He made sure to be extra quiet. Sneaking into the bathroom of a sleeping Russian assassin was probably not his greatest idea, but he had to prove that Natasha could indeed be pranked.

Once safely inside the bathroom, Tony breathed a sigh of relief. He quickly removed the showerhead and pulled the dye tablet out of his pocket. He placed the blue circle behind the showerhead and replaced it. She wouldn't see it coming.

At breakfast, Tony could barely contain his excitement. Clint gave him an amused look. "You're not going to get her."

Tony grinned. "Oh, I think I will."

Once everyone was at the table except Natasha, Tony's foot was tapping against the ground impatiently. She came out a moment later, dressed in a bathrobe and looked completely normal. No, trace of blue on her. She sighed. "Alright, which one of you used the last of my strawberry shampoo?"

Thor stopped talking and fidgeted in his seat. Natasha gave him a small smile. "Was it you, Thor?"

Thor gave her a sheepish expression. "Well, I ran out of my own and I remembered that you had bought a soap for the hair at the store."

Natasha chuckled softly. "It's fine, just ask next time."

Thor nodded gratefully and Natasha left the room. Tony's jaw hit the ground. She hadn't even looked at him funny. Clint chuckled. "You're not going to get her."

Tony clenched his jaw. "I will if it's the last thing I do."

That night in the shower, Tony plotted how to prank the spy. She was obviously fond of her hair care products. That would be the way to get to her. Tony stepped out of the shower and wiped the fog from the mirror. He looked up and let loose an unearthly scream. He was blue!

A note written in a fancy cursive was taped to his aftershave. "Nice try."


	2. Day 2

**A/N: Thank you to all who followed, favorite, or reviewed. I'll try to upload often. Please read and review.**

Day 2

Tony ignored all questions from Pepper as to why he was blue and began to plot how he was going to work the next prank. He planned to take all of Natasha's shampoos, conditioners, and hair gels or hair spray, etc., but how he was going to do it was something he couldn't figure out. So, instead, he decided to dye the suit she wore on missions neon pink. From what he had heard Natasha tell Clint, she hated pink with a passion.

That night before he went to bed, Tony called up Director Fury and told him to give Natasha a mission.

"You're trying to prank her aren't you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Everyone thinks to send her on a mission when they want to mess with her. Good luck."

"Does that mean you'll find somewhere to send her?"

"Yes."

Fury hung up and Tony went to work. Everyone in the tower kept their suits in one room and the Black Widow was no exception. Tony quickly filled a vat with water and added pink clothes coloring. When that was done, he dumped Natasha's suit in. He waited the appropriate amount of time before pulling it out and laughing at his work. Tony hung the suit back in its original spot and went to bed.

That morning, Tony got up early again, knowing that Fury would send Natasha out early. Clint was already up and cooking breakfast, presumably for Natasha. Clint stopped in the middle of flipping pancakes to stare at Tony. "Why the hell are you blue?"

Tony crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Your girlfriend put a dye tablet in my shower."

Clint laughed. "You tried to turn Tasha blue? Nice try."

Tony sighed and sat down at the table and Clint looked back to him with narrowed eyes. "Wait, why are you up so early?"

Tony tried to look innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about; I'm always up early."

Clint shook his head. "Wow, you're trying to prank her again? For a genius you're pretty stupid. You can't prank Tasha."

"I think I'll get her this time."

Clint finished cooking and a few minutes later, Natasha came out in her completely normal suit. Tony was barely able to keep himself from making some dramatic reaction. Natasha raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. "You're up early."

Tony noted the way that she didn't question the fact that he was blue. "I was just thirsty. I'm going back to bed."

Tony hung his head and shuffled back to his room.

Three hours later, Tony stepped into the lab to work on his Iron Man suit. He told JARVIS to bring his suit out and fell to his knees. "No! Not my suit! Why the suit?!" All his suits were painted a terrible shade of olive green. There was another note on his workbench. "Why do you even bother?"


	3. Day 3

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorite. Extra thanks to the Guest that asked me to have all the Avengers try to prank Natasha. I don't own the Avengers.**

Day 3

With Natasha on the mission from Fury, Tony had plenty of time to think up what his next prank should be. He decided that when Natasha got back, she would probably want to take a shower. When she was in the shower, Tony would sneak into her room and take all the clothes from her closet.

The next day, Natasha came home covered in mud. At the looks from her team, she said in a threatening tone "Just don't."

Nobody bothered her. She went to take a shower and-Tony noted with glee-she brought only her towel. When Natasha was in the shower, Tony grabbed a duffel bag and ran to Natasha's room. He opened it and quickly got to work. He pulled all the dresses out first, tossing them carelessly into the bag. From there, he took out pants, shirts, and even her shoes. Tony did not, however, dare to go through her underwear. He had no doubt that she would castrate him if he did.

Tony ran from the room and hid the bag in a box in his closet. He was sitting on the couch with everyone else when Natasha could be seen walking to her room in a fluffy towel. Tony bit his knuckle to keep himself from laughing. Clint shook his head. "You're trying to prank her again aren't you?"

Tony nodded. "I'm definitely going to get her this time. There is no way she gets out of it."

Tony heard soft footsteps behind him and didn't turn to look, not wanting suspicion thrown on him immediately. He looked up as Natasha came into view wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. She sat on the couch next to Clint and curled into his side. Tony stared in disbelief. The clothes she was wearing fit her so there was no chance she had simply taken something from Clint's room.

Natasha caught Tony staring. "Something wrong?"

Tony shook his head mutely. What could he say?

Later that night, Tony made sure to bring clothes with him into the bathroom. Natasha had managed to get back at him for attempting to prank her by pranking him in almost the exact same way. When Tony came out of the shower, he noticed that rather than the jeans and tee-shirt he had brought with him, a light pink shirt and a red pair of skinny jeans were on the counter.

Tony ran to his closet in a panic and found it full of all pink and red clothes. Having nothing else to wear, Tony put on the clothes left in the bathroom. There was a note in the jeans pocket. "Ready to give up?"

Tony sat at the table and looked at his team members, minus a widow. Thor spoke up. "Man of Iron, why have called us to a meeting of the group?"

Bruce nodded. "Yeah, usually Steve or Fury calls the meetings."

Tony slapped his hands onto the table. "I have tried to prank the Black Widow and failed, but I will not give up. However, I do think that in order to be able to prank her, we all need to work together. Who's with me?"

Everyone looked hesitant so Tony sighed and said "Thor, I'll buy you five boxes of poptarts, Bruce, I'll upgrade your lab, Steve, I promise I'll stop making fun of your suit, and Clint, I'll buy you new arrows or something." The group looked considerably brighter. "Now, who's with me?"

Thor was the first to put his hand up, the temptation of poptarts too great to resist. Steve soon followed, he really hated Tony calling him "Spangles", and Bruce raised his hand as well. Everyone looked to Clint who shook his head. "I'm not going to try pranking Tasha. I know from experience that it's impossible."

Tony waved a hand. "Don't listen to him. Everyone can be pranked."

Clint stood up and sighed. "Whatever, I'm going to bed. Just know that if you make Tasha angry, you will seriously pay the price."

Tony's mouth quirked up on one side. "Well, he's a Debby Downer." He turned to those who were left. "Well, on that note, let's get planning."


	4. Day 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I'm running out of prank ideas. Suggestions? Please read and review. I don't own Avengers.**

Day 4

Tony stared at the rest of the group. "Well, does anyone have any ideas?"

Steve shrugged. "I don't know, she loves her clothes, why not do something with them?"

Tony shook his head. "No, I already tried that and look where it got me."

Steve looked slightly amused. "Yeah, I was wondering why you were wearing that. You know, the jeans and that shirt kind of clash."

Tony rounded on Steve. "Shut it, Captain Crunch."

Thor looked thoughtful. "I have observed that Lady Natasha is rather fond of her meal. Perhaps we could make it taste foul."

Tony turned to Thor. "That could be a good idea. Steve, go look in the fridge and see if there's anything that has Natasha's name on it, Bruce, you're with me in the lab, we need to make something that you can't smell or see, but tastes terrible. Thor since you came up with the idea, you can have the night off."

Thor grinned and left the room. Steve stuck his head in the fridge and said "There's a salad in here that has a note on it that says 'Natasha's; don't touch Tony.'"

Tony smiled. "Ironic that it says that."

That night, Tony and Bruce stayed up late concocting a traceless liquid to spread on Natasha's salad that would taste like rotten eggs. Tony sprinkled it in the container and went to bed.

The next morning, Tony made sure he was up before Natasha, but not up so early that it was suspicious. When Natasha did get up, she sat across the table from Tony with a cup of coffee and her salad. Tony watched with baited breath as she took a bite. There was no reaction. She simply read the book she brought with her and ate. Tony sighed inwardly and left the kitchen, making a mental note to eat out for the rest of the day. He didn't want to know what Natasha had planned for his food.

Tony came home from Wendy's sometime later that night and walked into the lab where he had hidden his suit. He had JARVIS pull out his suit and gaped in shock when he saw it. The entire suit was bedazzled. A note was stuck to the helmet. "You didn't really think I would follow a pattern, did you?"

* * *

Steve opened the cupboard door and snagged a sketching pad and his colored pencils. He was almost out the door when something on the bed caught his eye. His mouth fell open as he took in the sight of his beloved shield covered in rhinestones. There was a sticky-note next to it. "Did you really think teaming up with Stark was good idea?"

* * *

Bruce walked into his lab and got to work before realizing that something was amiss. He turned and saw that one of the largest computer screens in the room had rhinestones glued to it forming the word "Seriously?"

* * *

Thor was rifling through the pantry for poptarts when he heard a crash. He summoned his hammer and located the source of the noise. In Dr. Banner's lab, Thor noticed gemstones spelling a word on a computer screen. Banner looked frozen and a glass tube was shattered on the floor. Thor frowned at Banner before noticing his own hammer. He gasped. Every surface of the weapon save for the one it had been resting on was covered in the same gemstones that were on Banner's screen.

Thor looked to the scientist in confusion. "Who has covered my hammer in jewels?"

Thor turned the hammer around in his hand. There was a note taped to one end. "Don't make me hide your poptarts."


	5. Day 5

**Here's the next chapter, thanks to Number1Bookworm for the idea. I still don't own the Avengers. *Pouts* More ideas are always appreciated. **

Day 5

Tony set to work trying to figure out what to do next the second he saw the state his suit was in. How dare she bedazzle his suit! It didn't take Tony too long to figure out his next trick. Natasha was naturally pale and Tony knew from experience that she sunburned easily. A trip to the beach without sunblock and she would fry in the sun. She wouldn't even know it was his fault.

Tony packed a beach bag and announced to the group that they would be going to the beach the next day for 'team building' exercises. They didn't disagree, though to Tony's dismay, Natasha looked suspicious. She glared at him a moment before leaving the room.

The next day, everyone piled into their cars and Tony led the way to the area that he had reserved for them, not wanting to attract too much attention. The second that everyone was out of the cars, the girls headed to the bathroom and Tony took the chance to locate Natasha's bag and snag every bottle of sunscreen, suntan lotion, and oil that he found. He zipped her bag up, tossed it back in the trunk of her car, and acted like nothing had happened. She didn't seem to notice anything wrong and Tony waited patiently for the victory he was sure was coming.

Except it didn't. Natasha didn't complain or even ask anyone for sunscreen and Tony began to wonder. He slathered his own sunblock on (he was already blue, he didn't want to be blue AND sunburnt) and absentmindedly noted that his sunblock seemed a bit more runny that usual. He was about to get up and start on his way to the waves where Steve and Clint were already swimming, when he noticed a smirk on Natasha's usually blank face.

He froze, then looked down in panic. His hands, formerly a pale blue, were now coated in white. Tony lifted his sunscreen bottle and took a tentative sniff and recoiled in horror. White out?! "Who the hell messed with my sunscreen?"

Natasha innocently shrugged and Pepper burst out laughing. Steve and Clint ran over to see what the commotion was about and followed suit, doubling over at the stunned look on Tony's face. Bruce smiled, calm as ever, and Thor just looked confused.

Tony yanked his bag towards him, looking for the note that he was sure would be there, tossing his towels and clothes this way and that. At the very bottom of the bag, a pink sticky-note greeted him. Tony picked it up, fingers trembling with rage, and put his head in his hands when he read the words. This was getting more difficult by the second. "I put sunblock on at home, Idiot."

**Please review, follow, or favorite!**


	6. Day 6

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and a special thanks to That Creative One for the idea. Please review. I don't own the Avengers. I hope you enjoy.**

Day 6

After spending several hours in the shower with a bottle of soap and a scrub brush, Tony had gotten most of the white-out off of his skin and in a surprising turn of events, some of the blue had washed away as well. As soon as he pulled on a pink pair of jeans and a red tee, Tony ran to Clint's room and knocked on the door.

The archer opened the door with a raised eyebrow. "What now?"

Tony crossed his arms over his chest and said "You are going to help me prank Natasha."

Clint's mouth curled up on one side. "And why would I do something so stupid?"

"I will buy you three new quivers, all full to the brim with arrows, and I'll design some new features for your bow."

Clint considered it. "Four quivers."

Tony grinned. "Deal!"

Clint smiled. "It's a good thing Tasha went for a run or you'd be in some serious trouble right now."

Tony paled at the thought. He hadn't even considered what might have happened if Natasha had been with Clint. Clint stood aside to let Tony in so the two could figure out what prank they might do next.

Clint paced his room as he prepared himself for what he was about to do. Tony had thought it might be the prank to get Tasha, but was it worth scaring her and possibly making her mad at him for eternity? Well, there was no backing out now, everything was already in place. All Clint had to was crawl into the air vents and tape everything.

Clint snuck out of his room and boosted himself into the air vents outside of Tasha's room. Was scaring his girlfriend going to do him any good? Probably not. Did he really need new arrows? Most definitely. Plus, he could probably make it up to her in some way.

Clint crawled through the vents and peeked into Natasha's room, the camera in his hand angled down. Natasha had long since removed the cameras in her room and Tony knew it. Clint scanned the room and frowned. He had left a glass cage full of tarantulas in the center of the room, but they weren't there. What?

There was an almost inaudible puff and a white mist filled the air vents. Clint gasped despite the fact that he knew it was a terrible thing to do. The air filed his lungs and he coughed, dragging in another lungful of the substance. His vision dimmed and an overwhelming urge to sleep came over him. His face pressed into the cool metal of the ducts and he passed out.

* * *

When Clint woke up, he was surprised that he was still in the duct. He was sure that Natasha would have let him fall out of the air vent and then enacted her revenge. A slight hiss made him pause as he turned his attention to the space in front of him. A snake at least two feet long was curled in front of him, its ugly mug watching him.

Clint let loose a howl and promptly fell through the vent and onto the couch that had been placed under it. The snake fell with him and Clint was off the couch and out the door before it had time to find its way from between the cushions.

Once safely inside his room, Clint found a note taped to his bow and gulped audibly. "You are in SO much trouble."

* * *

Tony entered his lab, wondering if Clint had gotten the footage of Natasha. He pulled up his latest experiment on the computer and was well into it when he heard a growl behind him. Tony froze, the sound all too familiar. A sound that haunted him to this day.

As Tony turned and saw the animal that had made the noise, he fell out of his chair. A St. Bernard at least as tall as his lab table glared at him from across the room. The mutt wore a black collar with a spider on it. A Black Widow.

Tony backed to the other side of the room and fell over the couch. The door opened and Natasha entered the room. "Oh, thanks for finding Seth; I've been looking all over for him."

"Y-you've got a dog?"

"Yeah, people keep breaking into my room and I thought he might keep intruders away."

"Oh, I see."

Natasha pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket. "Someone left this on your door."

Natasha whistled to the dog and they left. Tony looked at the paper. "Did you really think it would be that easy?"


	7. Day 6 and a half

**A/N: I'm making this 6.5 because Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP** **requested that I include how Natasha punishes Clint. It was kind of fun to write it. Let me know what you think.**

Day 6.5

Natasha walked quickly through the tower, looking for a certain hawk that needed some talking to. She paused for a moment, thoughtful. "JARVIS, where is Clint?"

"I am under orders to keep that information from you."

"With what reasoning?"

"Agent Barton fears for his life, Agent Romanoff."

Natasha smiled. "Good. I take it he's in one of his nests."

"That is correct."

Natasha headed in the direction of one of Clint's less used hideouts, figuring that he would be smart enough not to hide in the same spot he did last time. She found him in the second place she looked and when she approached, he turned in a panic. "How'd you know I was here?"

Natasha smirked. "You're not that hard to find, Hawk. Especially for me."

Clint frowned. "So, what are you going to do this time?"

Natasha shrugged and pulled up a spray bottle, spraying the liquid in his face. He spluttered before falling over, out cold. Natasha smirked once more and got to work.

* * *

When Clint woke up, he was handcuffed to a chair and Natasha was in front of him with an arrow twirling between her fingers and a massive dog at her side. Clint squinted. "When the hell did you get a dog?"

"Just today. I'm tired of you guys messing with my stuff. Given the fact that Tony's scared to death of dogs, I think I'm safe."

"So, what are you- wait, Tony's scared of dogs?"

Natasha gave a small smile. "Childhood trauma. If I recall correctly, when he was three he went to a friend's house and while playing fetch, the friend's Mastiff knocked him flat on his ass. He's been terrified ever since."

Clint chuckled and Natasha's face suddenly grew serious. "Now, about that prank you played."

Clint frowned. "I didn't want to do it, it's Tony's fault, blame him."

Natasha shook her head. "No, I already had my fun with him. Or more so, Seth did."

"Oh, yeah, and what'd he do?"

"Peed on his Iron Man suit. Now, stop trying to distract me. What did you get from Tony for the prank?"

Clint looked at the floor, the wall, anything but the woman standing in front of him. "Three quivers of arrows and some upgrades on my bow."

Natasha nodded. "Ah, and would those be those arrows?" She gestured to the three quivers behind her.

Clint nodded shamefully. "I see."

Natasha looked at the arrow in her hand and paused, just for a moment, before snapping it in half. Clint froze, horror on his face as he saw her plan. "Not my arrows!"

Natasha smiled. "Yes, your arrows."

Throughout two hours, Clint watched as three quivers' worth of arrows were burnt, broken, smashed, stepped on, or even meticulously taken apart. Halfway through, Clint stopped watching, but Natasha wasn't having that so she took to snapping a few right under his nose. It was torture for the archer.

When she was finished, Natasha leaned against the wall. "Have you learned your lesson?"

Clint nodded, too upset about his arrows to speak. Natasha smirked. "Good, next time I break your real arrows."

Clint looked up. "What?"

Natasha chuckled softly. "You didn't really think those were really arrows."

"What do you mean, Tasha?"

"They're all fake. Plastic. I bought them when I went to help Thor pick up poptarts."

Clint nodded, more relived than he thought possible. Natasha gave him a little pat on the head and dropped a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room. Clint called out "Hey, Tasha, you going to let me out of the cuffs?"

No reply. "Tasha? Natasha?"

"Have fun."

There was a chuckle and Clint would have put his head in his hands if he could. She was going to leave him to get himself out. Not that he couldn't do it easily, but it was the principle of it. Maybe he did deserve it. She really hated spiders. Yes, best to unlock himself and apologize again. He didn't want more arrows to be destroyed because of his stupidity; plastic or otherwise.


	8. Day 7

**A/N: I spent the last few days watching Doctor Who with my sisters. I watched that episode and this idea popped into my head. I don't own the Avengers or Doctor Who. Reviews are appreciated and I am always in need of suggestions for more pranks.**

Day 7

It was Clint's idea to watch Doctor Who. They had all seen at least the first episode, so they decided to watch the ninth episode "The Empty Child". The team settled onto the couch, Natasha lying on Clint, Pepper with her head on Tony's chest, and the others in various armchairs. Tony played the episode and halfway through the episode Thor shouted "What type of being is that child?"

Bruce shushed Thor. "He's a mutant of some sort, I think."

Tony glanced at Natasha. Her face was a blank mask that Tony took to mean that she was slightly scared. On the TV screen, a small hand pushed through the mail slot on the door. "Please let me in, Mummy. Please let me in."

Natasha was frowning and pressed slightly closer to Clint, a fact that did not escape Tony. He turned back to the TV, a slight smirk on his face. "Please let me in, Mummy. I'm scared of the bombs."

As the Doctor said he would open the door, Clint gestured angrily at the screen. "Don't let him in! He'll kill you!"

Natasha chuckled and Clint quieted.

* * *

After the episode finished, Tony insisted that they save the next episode for another night, despite the fact that the episode had ended on a cliffhanger. Nobody was happy, but they agreed nonetheless. When Natasha took Seth for one last walk before she went to bed, Tony snuck into her room and hid a small stereo behind some pillows on her couch. When Tony felt like it, he would press a button, and the stereo would turn on and say things like: "Are you my mummy?", "Please let me in, Mummy.", or Tony's personal favorite, "Mummy, Mummy, Mummy, Mummy."

Tony was out of Natasha's room before she got back and waited excitedly until she went to bed. When she was in bed and looked to be on the verge of sleep, Tony pressed the button. Through the (newly installed) security cameras, Tony heard. "Are you my mummy?"

Tony turned it off and after a moment turned it back on. "Mummy, Mummy, Mummy, Mummy."

Tony watched as Natasha lifted her arm and extended it toward the stereo. There was a gunshot and the stereo was blown to bits. She muttered "Idiot" and put her gun back under her pillow, leaving Tony to sit in shock and silence until he fell asleep as well.

When Tony woke up, he felt something on his head. Assuming it was his blanket, he tried to push it away. He froze when he felt what it was. A gas mask. Tony jumped out of his bed and ran to a mirror. He was wearing a gas mask. He tried to pull it off his face, but it was stuck. It was like it was glued to his face. Tony looked at the back of his hand and jumped when he saw the scar.

He turned on the faucet in the sink in the bathroom and stuck his hand under it. Was this some kind of sick joke? Tony scrubbed at the scar, hoping it was just make-up. The scar stayed present, it didn't even fade. Tony let out a cry of alarm and Pepper ran into the bathroom. She took one look at him and shrieked before running from the room.

When Tony finally left the bathroom, he sent Steve running to get his shield and Clint notching an arrow. Natasha took one look and burst out laughing. Everyone stared at her in shock. She smirked and took a spray bottle from her pocket. She sprayed the edges of the mask and Tony yanked it off. He still felt like he was going to pass out. She sprayed his hand and the scar ran off too. Tony looked in the mirror. On his forehead the word "really?" was printed.

Tony huffed in anger and stomped from the room.


	9. Day 8

**A/N : Thanks to Knightlark and That Creative One for the ideas for this chapter and thanks to all who reviewed. I always need more ideas for pranks and I still don't own the Avengers or any of the characters.**

Day 8

Tony paced the room with anger in every step. That last revenge prank was SO not cool. He needed to think up a way to get back at her without her knowing. What to do, what to do? The idea hit him as hard and as suddenly as a ton of bricks. She always knew his plans when he had smaller pranks, so what if he distracted her and set up a big prank. Something she could never guess or see coming. Yes, that was definitely the way to go.

He looked up a smaller prank on Google to use the next day, while thinking up something bigger to use sometime in the near future.

* * *

That night, Tony snuck out late to run to the store and buy some Coke and mint mentos. It was one of the simplest tricks to play assuming he could get Natasha to drink a glass of Coke. She was known to drink one if offered, but rarely drank it otherwise.

Tony grabbed an ice tray and filled it up before dropping a mento into each hole. He stuck it in the freezer and went to bed, still trying to figure out the big prank he planned to play.

* * *

In the morning, Tony got up, went through his morning routine, and went to the kitchen, where Natasha was already up and drinking a cup of coffee while Clint made her breakfast. Tony put together a normal glass of Coke for himself and called out "Hey, Natasha, want a glass of Coke? I picked some up last night while I was out."

"Sure."

Tony smiled slightly and got out the mentos tray of ice cubes. Clint sighed from beside the stove. "It's not going to work."

Tony smirked. "It's not supposed to."

Clint looked surprised at this, but Tony offered no more information. He figured out his big prank the night before and it was just a matter of time before Natasha would be in deep sewer. Literally. Tony was working on rigging a pipe in the kitchen to blow when she was nearby and BOOM, she would be covered in sewage. She would probably kill him before he got a chance to make it to his suit, but he needed to be able to prank her. Just once and he could carry on with his life.

Tony brought the drink out and set in front of Natasha and taking a seat a few chairs down from her. He turned his head a moment to take a peek at the TV and heard a clink of ice cubes. He turned back and Natasha was taking a sip from the Coke glass and it didn't look like she had switched his cup. It was in the exact same place as before.

Tony shrugged and took a sip of his own glass. Clint came out a minute later and set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of both Natasha and Tony. When Tony raised an eyebrow at this, Clint simply replied "You're going to need it if you keep up with what you're doing."

Natasha pretended to be oblivious, but they all knew that she knew what was going on. Tony was taking another gulp of his soda when, out of nowhere, fizz exploded from the glass and soaked his pants. Clint chuckled, Natasha smirked, and Tony frowned down at his soaked pants. As he got up to go change, Steve entered the room and laughed. "Have an accident?"

Tony bit back a comment about Steve's suit and shoved his way past him. Thor was next to see him and looked confused. "Man of Iron, why are your pants covered in a liquid."

Tony frowned more and said "Not a word."

Thor shrugged, knowing that someone else would tell him and sauntered off. As Tony pulled on a new pair of pink skinny jeans (he made a mental note to buy new clothes), he prayed that his new prank would work because he could not take much more of this.

When Tony went back to finish his breakfast, he noticed that a note had been stuck under his plate. He grinned. He was getting to her. He read the note over again. "What are you planning?"

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I had midterms last week and couldn't find the time to write.**


	10. Day 9

**A/N: This is going to be one of the last chapters. I think there will be one more for Tony to play his big prank. Reviews are always appreciated.**

Day 9

Tony smiled and adjusted the nozzle on the hose he was working on. Just another day of two and the pipes would be done and Natasha would finally get pranked. In the meantime, he had another prank lined up. Natasha had a mission not too far away and she would be driving there. He was a master of technology and she used a GPS. Why not reroute it?

He put a chip in the GPS when she was suiting up and put it back in her car before she knew anything was wrong. While she was driving, he would hack in and change the destination. She would probably see right through it, but he didn't care, the larger prank would make up for it tenfold.

When she was gone, Tony activated the chip and hacked into the camera on the dash. She had just turned on the GPS and was typing in the address. When she hit the "Go" button, Tony pulled the GPS up on his screen and changed the address to the pig farm that would be on the way to her real destination.

He flipped back to the dash camera and watched Natasha raise an eyebrow when she saw the word "Rerouting" flash across the screen. As the destination time was shortened, she looked even more suspicious. Tony watched as she looked at the destination and smirked, shaking her head. "Nice try, Stark, but I am not going to a pig farm anytime soon."

Tony chuckled and wondered how the hell she was going to get him back for that one.

* * *

Tony was flying one of his suits when he found out what she planned. Or more so, she enacted her revenge when he was flying over a lake. His suit shut down and he fell into the water. He made it out of the water and rebooted his suit. "JARVIS, what happened?"

There was no reply. "JARVIS?"

Again, nothing. All systems were working, but JARVIS was absent. Tony cursed under his breath. He was quite a ways from the tower and had no idea how to get back. He flew around aimlessly for a while, unable to find his way and too stubborn to ask someone for directions.

He had been gone about three hours when he finally made it back to the tower and once he was unsuited he looked around. "JARVIS, you on?"

"Yes, sir. I was locked out of your suit, sir."

"Well, who did that?"

"I do not know, sir. I was shut down and when I was turned back on, I could not regain access to your suit."

"Okay. Can you now?"

"No. You will have to restart my systems if you wish for me to have access to your suit again."

Tony sighed. "Okay, I'll get right on that."

He decided to wait a while and work on greatest and final prank, figuring that if he worked on it then, it would be ready by the next morning.

Another hour later, he hit the button to reboot JARVIS. When the screen was on again, a message was on it. "So, how long did it take you to find your way?"

**A/N: Thanks to my friend Sanning for the pig farm idea. She writes True Blood fanfics so if you're a fan, go ahead and check out some of her stories. Be sure to leave a review for her because she has a terrible case of writer's block and cannot figure out what to do next in her story "Waiting on the World to Change". **


	11. Day 10

Day 11

Tony grinned as he woke up, feeling like a kid on Christmas. It was the day that he would finally succeed in pranking Natasha. The sewer lines were all hooked up and ready to go and he just needed Natasha to sit down in her usual spot for breakfast.

One look on Tony's face had Clint shaking his head, wondering when he would give up. Pepper only raised an eyebrow at the mischievous look on Tony's face, knowing is antics all too well. When Natasha shuffled into the kitchen, Tony schooled his features to resemble his usual cocky look. Natasha grabbed a mug of coffee and sat at her usual spot with Clint on her left and Thor on her right as she filled her plate with bacon and eggs.

Tony waited until Thor was refilling his coffee (they had just gotten him to kick the habit of throwing the mug down and demanding "ANOTHER") and Clint was rinsing his plate off to press the button that would release the slime. There was a gurgle and Tony cringed, knowing already that something was wrong.

A pipe burst over his head and sewage slime rained down, coating him and getting a few drops on those around him. Tony glared over at Natasha and was surprised to see genuine shock on her face. His plan had actually backfired. Then Natasha smiled and hit a button on a barely visible remote in her hand.

Tony braced himself for something to fall on him and there was another gurgle and pink glittery paint splattered from a pipe above Natasha, covering her with it. She gasped and looked at Tony with shock and anger in her eyes. He shook his head quickly, wanting to make it clear that he hadn't done that, but only succeeded in spraying others in sewage. Pepper jumped up, wiping sewage from her face and giving Tony a looked that would kill a lesser man. "Truce, I call truce."

Bruce nodded and Steve said "The prank war has got to stop. This is out of control."

Tony frowned. "I wouldn't call it a war. I would call it me trying to prank Natasha and her getting back at me."

Pepper looked at Tony. "Is that why you were blue and have been wearing all pink and red?"

Tony looked down. "I don't want to talk about it."

Natasha sighed. "I agree. This needs to be over."

Tony frowned and groaned. "Fine, I'll stop. I'm tired of losing my stuff, or getting my skin dyed, or my suits being bedazzled or painted."

Natasha stood up and Tony called out "Wait, I still need to know where you put all my clothes!"

Natasha smirked and left the room, trailing pink glittery paint behind her and Clint on her tail. Tony went in the opposite direction, leaving a trail of sewage and Pepper following him.

* * *

Later that night, after Natasha had returned Tony's clothes and he had returned hers, Natasha lay on her bed with Clint watching a movie. Seth jumped onto the bed and the Saint Bernard licked her cheek and laid his head on her stomach. She smiled to Clint. "So, you think Tony will leave me alone now that I covered myself in paint?"

"He does seem to have given up."

"He better have. That was getting old."

Clint chuckled. "You know you were having fun."

"Maybe. I think the best part was where I left a snake in the vents with you."

Clint pouted. "No, that was not. You scared me and then tortured arrows."

Natasha laughed. "You make it sound like they have feelings."

"They do to me."

Natasha chuckled and turned back to the movie.

**A/N: Well, there it is, the last chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited. Thanks for reading! Thanks again to Sanning, who gave me the backfiring in Tony's prank. **


End file.
